happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
By The Seat Of Your Pants
By The Seat of Your Pants is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the twenty-fourth episode of Internet Season 3, and the 78th episode overall. HTF Episode Description Lumpy has Flippy over to watch a swimming competition on T.V. but is caught with his pants down. It’s sink or swim time as Lumpy tries to keep one step ahead of Flippy. Which one of them is going to get caught “underwear”? Plot The TV turns on to reveal Cuddles and Giggles about to compete in a swimming race. Flippy sits on a chair as Lumpy brings a piece of cheese and a potato peeler on a plate. Unfortunately, The Mole fires his starting pistol and causes Flippy to flip out. Grabbing the potato peeler, he slices a piece of skin off Lumpy's rump. Upon realizing the danger he is in, Lumpy tries to escape through a window, which Flippy closes on him. Lumpy manages to free himself, but by skinning his lower torso and legs. He pulls his skin, now resembling a pair of pants, out the window. The wound reveals Flippy about to finish the job, so he runs away. Seconds later, a butterfly lands on Flippy's hand and reverts him back to normal. Meanwhile, Lumpy tries to put his skin back on and stumbles into a laundromat. He throws his skin into a washer, but it shrinks to the appearance of swim briefs. However, Lumpy sees Disco Bear on TV, about to compete at the swim competition, and gets another idea. Russell, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear and Lumpy later appear at the swimming pool for the next event. Flippy is seen sitting with the audience, raising a flag. As Lumpy gets ready to dive, he puts on his goggles, and The Mole fires his pistol which startles Flippy again. After a quick dive, Lumpy surfaces to find Flippy flipped out, with all of the audience massacred (except for Handy whose legs are cut off). Swimming to the other end of the pool, Lumpy cringes as Flippy pounces. However, Flippy bounces off Lumpy's "briefs", and onto a flag pole. Impaled, he painfully tries to climb back up to safety. Frantically trying to get Flippy down, Lumpy raises down the flag and ends up killing him. As Lumpy salutes, his skin briefs slide down his legs. Moral Put your pants on one leg at a time. Deaths #Flaky is split in half. #Nutty is drowned. #Toothy and Truffles are beheaded. #Giggles is impaled by a stick. #Sniffles' head is cut in half. #An elephant and one or more Generic Tree Friends are also killed by Flippy. #Flippy is impaled on a flag pole and subsequently disembowelled by Lumpy. Injuries #Lumpy's skin from the waist down is torn off. #Handy's feet have been cut off. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change directions, sometimes during countinuing shots. #The TV channel was changed in the beginning, but the TV buttons were not visibly touched and no remote was seen. #If Giggles was a competitor, why was she in the audience? #David Winn and Aubrey Ankrum are the only voice actors to have their names written in the credits (in the "Voices" section), despite the voices from characters that aren't voiced by any of the mentioned voice actors are heard. #It would not be possible for Flippy to return to normal by seeing a butterfly, considering he once killed a woodpecker. Though it could be because he has more power to control himself. #Nutty and Truffles were nowhere to be seen in the audience, but when Lumpy surfaces, Nutty's arm was sticking out of the water and Truffles' severed head was seen at the poolside. #Lumpy didn't stain the pool water when he swam. #When Lumpy is shown underwater Nutty's dead body is nowhere to be seen. #When Handy's legs are cut off his bones aren't visible. #Flippy's whole carnage is completely inconsistent: Lumpy spent only 3 seconds underwater yet Flippy managed to kill the audience, along with an elephant and a car driver. That would be a death too quick even for Flippy to return to his place. Considering the blood on the ground near the vehicle's tires, it can be said that a car crash happened along with Flippy's carnage (but the fact of Flippy causing it, is very unlikely). That would imply that the truck driver, the responsible for the deaths of Toothy, Nutty and Truffles could have been either Nutty or Truffles as they weren't there at first. So it's likely that while Flippy killed Sniffles, Giggles, Flaky (despite she being far of him) and injured Handy, a car crash occurred at the same time where a car was sent flying and threw Nutty in the water, beheaded Truffles and ran over Toothy. #When Lumpy is about to dive in, Disco Bear's left ear is missing. #After Flippy flips out and causes the carnage, Sniffles is briefly seen close to him when he was really at the far side of the bench. #Sniffles is seen 'floating' when he is shown. (Unless if he was sitting down.) Trivia *This is the first episode of 2013. *The text For Max is seen at the beginning of the episode. Meaning that the episode is dedicated to a person by the name of Max. *This marks the second time a text is shown before the episode. The first was in We're Scrooged!. *This is the first time to show Russell's being topless. It is shown that he lacks a belly marking. **It is strange that, this time, Russell took of his shirt. Despite many other times where he was swimming, he remained fully clothed. *The screws and lines on the walls are while Flippy and Lumpy are watching T.V. are the same but in different places as the storyboard. *This is the second time that guns have been shown in a Happy tree Friends episode, in this case a starting pistol. The first time was in Operation Tiger Bomb, although no guns in that episode were fired. *Truffles' head is shown on the left side of the pool, after Lumpy dives in the water. This marks his second confirmed death. *On the storyboard it shows Petunia with Cuddles, instead of Giggles. *This is the second internet episode Russell and Disco Bear survive. The first for Disco Bear is Stayin' Alive, and the first for Russell is Can't Stop Coffin. *This is one of the few episodes were Flippy is unable to kill Lumpy (others were Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Remains to be Seen). *This is the first episode since Keepin' it Reel where Flippy kills Flaky. *Handy's injury from Class Act repeats itself. *Lumpy's injury is similar to Petunia's injury in Read 'em and Weep. *The reason for Handy only being injured instead of killed is probably because of the irony that now he hasn't got hands and feet either. *This is the second time that Flippy injures Lumpy without killing him (the first time being Remains to be Seen). *Disco Bear is seen with closed eyes throughout the episode. *This is the first time since Sea What I Found that Disco Bear wears something other than his usual clothing. *This is the fourth time that Flippy died while in a flipped out state. *This is the first time in the Internet series, and the first since Double Whammy, that Flippy has been brought out of his flipped-out state, and also flipped out more than once in a single episode. *This is the second time that Russell, Cuddles and Handy survive the episode with Flippy in it, the first being in Double Whammy Part 1. Coincidentally, Handy and Russell are the only characters who Flippy hasn't killed while being face to face (though he did injure Handy in this episode). He killed them both in Remains To Be Seen but everyone died there in a car crash. *This is Disco Bear's third appearance in Season 3. This makes Splendid, Lifty, and Shifty the characters with the least appearances in Season 3, though Splendid has starring roles in both. *This marks one of the few times when Lumpy kills intentionally. Though here he did it by self defense. *Flippy being unable to kill Lumpy is becoming a running gag in the series. *Flippy's death is similar to Disco Bear's death in Sea What I Found and Russell's death In Get Whale Soon. *After The Mole's second starting pistol, it appears that only Lumpy jumped in the pool, implying that the other were quick enough to notice Flippy flipping out and killing the others and decided to not jump in the pool to run away as the other competitors weren't seen for the rest of the episode. *Lumpy was pretty smart in this episode despite the fact that he's always stupid. He was able to run away from Flippy, when his pants shrunk he used it as a speedo, and he was able to kill Flippy before Flippy could attack him. *Strangely, nobody seemed shocked that Lumpy was missing skin from the waist down. *The Mole, Flippy and Lumpy were the only characters who were seen moving in the episode (apart from some blinking). *Disco Bear is noticably a bit fatter than the other characters. *This is the second time Cuddles survives an episode with Flippy. The first being Double Whammy Part 1. *Sniffles' death is similar to Mime's death in See You Later, Elevator. *The three characters to die in the previous episode (Handy, Lumpy, and The Mole) all survived this time. *This episode is the first to have its complete storyboard revealed (uploaded to Mondo's website). *This is the only other episode where all the deaths took place offscreen. The first was in A Change of Heart. *Except for Cuddles and Cro-Marmot, all the characters who survived this episode were only killed once by Flippy. *It may have been revealed that Lumpy is now really aware of Flippy's flip-outs since Double Whammy. *This is the first time that Flippy kills Truffles. Gallery HTF_78_Pants_01.jpg|Who's gonna win this one? HTF_78_Pants_sneak_01-680x382.jpg|Two "friendly" neighbors about to watch TV. HTF_78_Pants_sneak_02-680x382.jpg|Lumpy tries to escape. Zayats 049.png|Oh hole! Zayats 050.png|Flippy and a butterfly. HTF_78_Pants_sneak_03-680x382.jpg|"Fan service for Russell and Cro-Marmot aficionados?" -''Mondo'' Zayats 052.png|I wonder who Flippy is rooting for. htff.png|All this destruction in less than 4 seconds. Zayats 053.png|Who knew Handy would lose both his arms and legs. Zayats 054.png|Uhh, I'll think I'll go back in the water now. Zayats 055.png|Flippy's first fatality since Without A Hitch. Zayats 056.png|Lowering the Flipqy. Zayats 057.png|Dead Flipqy - a rare sight. Storyboards 230016 549254365095884 1968594835 n.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards02.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards03.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards04.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards05.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards06.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards07.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards08.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards09.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards10.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards11.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards12.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards13.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards14.jpg Htf seatpants storyboards15.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Rebel Without a Cause